


The Sacrifice

by Swordy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Episode Ignis, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/pseuds/Swordy
Summary: When Ignis puts on the Ring of the Lucii, he must pay a blood price.The price, however, is up to him.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Put simply, I played Episode Ignis and wished there had been a scene where Ignis had had to bargain with the kings of Lucis to use the ring. So I wrote this. Apologies for any typos, because it's gone midnight and I need to get to bed.
> 
> Comments are gladly received because my heart needs a little patching up...

_Sacrifice_ (noun) - the surrender or destruction of something prized or desirable for the sake of something considered as having a higher or more pressing claim.

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
He finds himself floating in a landscape of emptiness.

Although there's nothing to indicate danger, the atmosphere feels inherently threatening. Subconsciously he knows he's in the presence of greatness, of legends to be both awed and feared. A voice splits the silence, although it's impossible to tell if he's hearing it or simply feeling it as it reverberates in his chest. Despite everything, he's not afraid. There is too much at stake.

_Name the one so impudent who would demand an audience with the Kings of Lucis_

Instinctively he looks around for the speaker, even though there's nothing but the inky blackness.

“I am Ignis Scientia, advisor and chamberlain to Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Chosen King. I humbly beg your benevolence in order to see the Chosen King fulfil his destiny.”

A different voice thunders across the void.

_A mere chamberlain addresses us? Is there so little obeisance towards Lucis’s forebearers in this new world?_

“Kings of Lucis, I mean you no disrespect with this imposition, but the Chosen King’s fate rests with you. I merely come as his conduit, to seek your aid and protection on his behalf. I wear the Ring of the Lucii for no personal gain.”

_You realise that our blessing comes with a price; one that is often too steep for mere mortals_

“If the price is my life, it is one I'd gladly pay.”

His mind pictures Gladio and for a second he falters. He doesn't want to die, not really. His death will be a devastating blow to the man he considers the other half of his soul. Conversely though, Gladio understands duty and how he must play the only hand he has. He can only pray that, in time, Gladio will forgive him.

_The blood price is usually a life, but on occasions we will accept a substitute_

He frowns, even though there's nothing or no one to direct it at.

“I’m… I'm not sure I understand.”

The answering sound is one of disapproval - the _tsk_ of an impatient adult who is failing to make a dim-witted child understand something of great importance.

_A sacrifice must be just that. Whether the offering is payment for our assistance or the penalty for wielding the ring when unworthy, the nature of that sacrifice must be chosen by the wearer with a sufficient value to consider the debt paid. Choose carefully, Chamberlain. You may only make one offering_

Riddles, yet somehow it makes sense. Ravus escaped with his life after attempting to use the ring, but ultimately lost his arm. As a swordsman, the limb obviously represented a worthy trade. To offer his own would be meaningless; the same presumably for other limbs. He considers his life and the answer quickly becomes apparent. Who he is;  _what_ he is.

Because his entire life has been built around seeing what Noct could not. Looking at the past, so that he may better understand the present. Studying the present in order to influence the future. All of it, so integral to everything he is. Gladio had once summed it up perfectly.

_Ignis likes his world to be crystal clear_

He thinks of Gladio, and how he'll never again look into the other man’s eyes when they're intimate. How he'll never be able to appreciate his beauty, or gaze at the rapture on his face as he comes.

He thinks of Noct, and the joy on the prince’s face when he lands an impressively large fish, or the half-hearted scowl of displeasure as he discovers the presence of disguised vegetables in his meal.

Prompto too, and the photographs he delights in taking that chronicle their lives together. The silly ones and the unexpectedly heartfelt ones. All of them, from this moment on, something he will no longer be able to share with the others.

He thinks of their faces and how he can only pray that his memory will hold fast to the details. Of the expressions he'll never see again outside of his dreams.

 _Chamberlain?_ the voice booms. _Have you made your decision?_

“I have,” he shouts into the nothingness.

_Then name your blood price_

“My eyes,” he says, his voice cracking slightly on the second word. “If you deem the offering worthy, you may take my sight.”

There is nothing but silence for several long moments. His heart thunders in his chest, his mouth is dry. This moment will change everything, regardless of what the past kings of Lucis decide.

_Very well. The blood price is enough to consider the debt paid. You may wield the ring with the power of kings on your side._

……..

What happens next is a blur, fighting Ardyn with a speed and strength he can barely comprehend until the daemonic immortal is gone. Even with the kings of Lucis offering their omnipotence, he doesn't for a minute think the other is vanquished completely, but it's enough to keep Noct safe for now.

As their power leaves him, he glimpses their presence in the blackness, just for a moment. Their auras fade, taking with them the precious gift that he offered without hesitation. There is no change of heart or reprieve from his fate, not that he expected it. Trapped forever in this world of darkness, he staggers a few steps, not sure whether he's moving toward Noct or away from him, and then falls.

Footsteps, and then Ravus is speaking to him. He pleads for information on Noct, not sure what he'll do if the answer is anything other than confirmation that Noct is okay, but thankfully fortune favours him. Noct is alive, which makes his sacrifice - no matter how horrifying - worthwhile.

Then, in the distance he hears Gladio’s voice, calling his name with hoarse desperation. Now is the time to live with the consequences. Gladio is an intelligent man and will know what he's done, even if he never utters a word about the choice he made. Gladio will hate it, even if, deep down, he understands why it had to be this way. And almost certainly the man who prides himself on the title of Shield will find a way to make himself responsible - a reaction that will surely drive a wedge between them, at a time when they will need each other most.

He thinks of Regis, entrusting him with Noct’s life, and the reality that it's his failure that has led them here. Of Noct, now left with an advisor who cannot see the road ahead. And of Gladio, burdened now with a lover who traded his most prized possession for a temporary advantage in this war of kingdoms. One day, they'll be dust and all of this will matter not one iota. But right now, his sacrifice has encumbered them all.

_Forgive me._

 

**End**

 

 


End file.
